


A Friend of a Friend [explicit version]

by StubbornDodecahedron



Series: Hot Disaster Dumbass Factory [7]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, Bulge Sucking (Homestuck), Creampie, Internalized Homophobia, Interspecies Sex, Kissing, M/M, Praise Kink, Recreational Drug Use, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:28:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24800848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StubbornDodecahedron/pseuds/StubbornDodecahedron
Summary: can be read standaloneBro gets railed while high.A flashback to part of Bro's past within the Hot Disaster Dumbass Factory fic. Also do note that this take place in 1990 Houston Texas
Relationships: Bro strider/Unamed troll
Series: Hot Disaster Dumbass Factory [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1275281
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	A Friend of a Friend [explicit version]

He was a friend of a friend. You never hung out together alone but on occasion, you'd wind up sharing the same space. He was a troll, a purple blood that was too close to indigo to ever fully get respected by either caste. You had never asked and he had never said anything, but you would wager that that was to blame for why his horns were shorter than you’d expect for his age and had pointed silver caps at the ends. Unlike a lot of folks in your crew, he wasn't about making music. He was an artist. His specialty was cassette tape jackets. Later on, he would even do a few of yours. 

You aren't sure why you never hit him up before. He was cool to be around. Every time your social circles intercepted it had you a little excited. You told yourself that you just really wanted to be his friend. He was cool. You made excuses for why that didn't happen, why you never sealed the deal on that, just waited eagerly until your friend happened to invite both of you someplace. Usually, it was in a group. That day was different. That day you were tagging along with one of your boys to chill at his house. It didn't belong to just him but he had the whole basement. It was pretty dope. 

Another guy was supposed to show up but he bailed last minute. That left you three. You were mixing up some lean when your boy’s pager went off. He didn’t give that number out to just any fool needing a fix so it was no surprise that he peaced out and told you not to wait up. That left just you and your friend of a friend. 

He wasn’t opposed to sippin some texas tea but that day he was rolling a blunt. You watched his skilled hands artfully go through the motions and when he ran his tongue along the paper to seal it up, you found yourself licking your lips. Quickly you took another sip of purple stuff to cover it up. For a few minutes, you both shared the sofa while watching tv and waiting for your respective substances to start kicking in. At some point, you turned your head and started staring at him instead. You knew you shouldn’t be. It wasn’t smart. It wasn’t right.

“What up?” he asked you with a half-lidded gaze and a lazy smile. You shrugged and he laughed a light chuckle. “Shit hitting huh?” 

“Yeah.” He hit the blunt again, then let his head rest back against the couch exposing the curve of his neck. You watched the smoke curl and plume as he exhaled slowly toward the ceiling. If you weren’t so high, you’d have been nervous being alone with him like this. You would have also been holding your tongue and keeping those next few words an inside thought. “I know it ain’t exactly on the level to ask but could I, like, touch your hair?” It was different than yours, thick and curly and long. At a distance, some would have called it unkempt but you could tell he took care of it. 

“Better you asking than just doing. What’s so special about it making you wanna get your feel on?” he asked, turning to look at you with a raised eyebrow. You shrugged.

“Different. Here,” You took your hat off and ruffled your fingers through your hair before smoothing it out. “Have at it if you want,” you offered like it was some kind of cultural exchange. He smirked and leaned over, throwing his arm over the back of the sofa and reaching out with the other to slowly run his fingers through your hair. You hadn’t anticipated the way it would feel having someone else do it and practically melted. He trailed his touch down the back of your neck and lightly raked his claws up over your scalp. You couldn’t help the hushed stuttered breath you took.

“You know, Bro, if I didn’t know better,” he interrupted himself to take another hit but didn’t stop what he was doing to you. “I’d think maybe you in possession of better etiquette but couldn’t think any other way of getting me to touch you.” Smoke momentarily clouded your vision as he blew it in your face. His words took a second to process. The way he was waiting, he probably knew that. When they finally took on meaning, you mentally recoiled at the idea, but somewhere in the back of your mind, you thought he might’ve been right. You didn’t have time to react, or maybe you did but were just too high to realize it. His hand slid up your knee and it felt good and you felt bad about it feeling good, but it did. He leaned in close, waiting for you to pull away and cuss him out, but you didn’t, you couldn’t. You were paralyzed with several different emotions, primarily a mix of fear and lust that you would never actually admit to even yourself until it was far too late. He was so close, there were only inches between you. And then just like that, he was closer. He kissed you. His lips took yours slowly and gently. It felt good. It felt so good. It shouldn’t have. You shouldn’t have been doing this. But you were. You kissed him back and felt him smile. He gripped your hair tight and a moan melted between you. You remembered that you had arms and reached out to grab him, holding onto his shoulder and his bicep as he eased you back against the couch. He was slowly climbing on top of you when he remembered that he was holding a blunt and laughed before taking one more hard drag and snuffing it out. When he came back down to kiss you, you felt him exhale into your mouth, filling it with smoke. Weed wasn’t usually your thing, but it was an okay additive to your poison of choice in small doses. He smiled against your lips when you took a deep breath in. Then he stuck his tongue in your mouth, dipping it in just long enough to mingle with yours but not long enough for you to properly respond. "What you wanting?" he asked low and close, so close that you could feel his breath on your neck.

"I-- I don't know." He started to move back but you curled your fingers into the fabric of his shirt to keep him from pulling away. You didn't know what you wanted, but you didn't want that. 

"You never done--"

"I'm high as fuck." You technically didn't correct him. He wasn't wrong. You'd never been with a troll, but more pressingly, you'd never been with a guy. That shit wasn't right. That shit got your ass beat. That shit got you arrested. That shit got you strung up. Maybe even all three. Not that that was something you had to worry about because you weren't like that. You had been with plenty of girls. You couldn't be like that. And yet, you found yourself thinking that you had never gotten it up so quick. You were already past half-hard and all he had done was kiss you and get up in your space. "Gimme a sec," you said as you let go of his shirt to run a hand through your hair. He chuckled low in his throat and sat back on his heels. It was then that you felt Cal's eyes on you from where he sat on the coffee table. He was judging you, waiting for you to choose so he could form a verdict. He didn't like what you were doing but you hadn't quite crossed a line yet. You needed to get out of his sight. With an amount of confidence that was mostly feigned to save face, you propped yourself up on your elbows, looked dead-on into purple eyes, and gestured with an upward tick of your chin to his bedroom.

The next thing you knew was the feeling of falling back onto a mattress. The only thing keeping it from being directly on the floor was a wooden pallet so the drop knocked some of the wind out of you. There wasn’t much time to dwell on it. You were suddenly very preoccupied with the troll putting himself between your legs and coming down to kiss you with a want you'd never felt so inclined to return before. It was confusing. It made you nervous, or at least as close to nervous as you could get in that state of mind.

The way he touched you was gentle, but there was hunger behind it. He wanted you so badly. You briefly wondered for how long he had. Briefly because as you returned to macking on each other and feeling each other up, he rolled his hips down hard against yours. You could feel the way his bulge writhed in his pants as he grinded against you and in a bout of drug-induced impulse you reached down to feel him through his jeans. The sound he made against your neck, low and rumbling, made your dick twitch. He sat up abruptly and pulled off your shirt, then his own. Your eyes went back and forth between looking up at his lean muscled torso to looking at the movement happening in his pants. 

“You wanna suck it?” he asked when he caught you looking. You only realized you were licking your lips again when the motion was all but done. He smirked and started undoing his belt as he fell to lie next to you on the mattress like he knew you wouldn’t be cool with getting on your knees. You took the spare moment to adjust yourself and when your attention drifted back to him you were met with what your brain flagged as a huge fricken cock and what you quickly reminded yourself was not a huge frickin cock, it was a huge frickin bulge that you thought was in no way going to fit in your mouth.

“There’s no fuckin way,” you said with a shake of your head.

“No worries, man. Jus’ take what ya can.” He ran his hand up your thigh in a soothing manner, letting his fingers dip deeper between them the farther up he got. You touched it first, feeling the slick girth of it move under your hand and try to curl around your wrist as you gave it a few pumps to test the water. You heard a click and for a terrifying second the sound registered as a camera shutter before music filled your ears and you realized it was just the tape deck. It helped. 

Before you knew it you had your mouth around his bulge and his fingers running through your hair while he spoke in a low soft growl to you. He was guiding you through it, telling you how to make him feel good. There was something about his voice, something about the way he was encouraging you, praising you, telling you how good you were doing for him that had you harder than you’d ever been in your life. You were moving your hips slowly in time with the way you were sucking him off, moaning like a slut around his bulge whenever you got enough friction against your cock. You didn’t dare acknowledge it at the time but he felt good in your mouth too. You got more of him in than you thought you would. You hadn’t considered that the way his bulge tapered would make it easier to get past your gag reflex, or maybe you just didn’t have one when you were high.

It felt sudden when he pulled you off by your hair and pushed you onto your back. You were so fucking daze and so achingly hard. He was on top of you again, kissing you as you clumsily tried to kiss him back and ask him to touch you at the same time. He smirked, kissed your neck, and started undoing your jeans. You hadn't expected the next part and if you weren't so high you think you would have came right then and there when his bulge wrapped around your dick. You covered your mouth and moaned into your hand but he pulled it away and told you nobody was home to hear you. 

He kissed the crook of your jaw and said, "Sing for me, baby. Ain’t nobody around. Let me hear how good it feels having my bulge all tight around your dick.” It felt dirty. It felt like a confession. It felt like something you shouldn’t be doing, but you did it. Hesitantly you had let your voice out while he touched you, jerking you off with slow strokes as his bulge squeezed around the base of your cock. Yet you wanted more. You aren't sure if you actually voiced that or not, but he delivered regardless. You remember thinking what an awful time it was to be wearing high-tops, hearing the sound of your belt hitting the floor with your jeans, feeling his hands on you when he pushed you back down onto his bed.

You sounded like such a fucking whore as he worked you over, gently opening you up for him. All the while he kept praising you for it in the dirtiest ways, encouraging you to moan for him, telling you not to hide your pretty face, saying how hot it was watching you twisting up his bedsheets. “You liking that, huh? You like when I talk all filth and flush at you?" You did and there was no hiding it. There was no stopping the groan that hummed behind your lips when he pulled his fingers out either. He chuckled low in his throat and came down to kiss you. "No need to be pouting. I got somethin much better than my digits to put inside you." He ran his hands up and down your thighs, further spreading your legs for him while he lined up his bulge with your entrance. You had thought he’d take you from behind. Facing him was kind of personal.

For a moment you were struck with second thoughts and started to sit up, but he pushed you back down against the bed, his hand trailing down your chest to linger low on your abdomen. He spoke in a way that wasn’t patronizing but was still soothing, like he could tell you were nervous despite your efforts to hide it. "Relax, bulges got that taper going on. Ain't gonna put in more than you can take. I wanna make you feel good, so good. Aight?" 

You ran your fingers through your hair and took a few deep breaths before you nodded and said "Okay. yeah. Yeah, go ahead." No sooner had you agreed than his bulge started working its way inside you. It felt weird and it was wrong, it was so wrong, you weren't supposed to want this, but fuck, it felt so good and you wanted it so bad. You pulled him closer. 

"Shit man, you're so fucking warm and tight." There was a strange trill to his voice then that did things to you. It had you kissing him breathless while he kept still and let you adjust to what little he was giving you and to the feeling of his bulge itself. You knew they moved on their own but it was another thing entirely to actually feel it. He gave you a bit more, pulled out, and then pressed just a bit deeper than he had been. It was maddeningly slow if not outright teasing you. So you pulled his head to the side by his hair and bit his shoulder, hard, while you encouraged him to fucking thrust already with a grind of your hips. The sound that earned you went straight to your dick. It may have made you a bit cocky.

“You gonna flip my ass over and give it to me already or what?” You needn’t ask twice. In a hot second, your face was in a pillow and he was behind you, hands on your hips, spreading your legs wider with a nudge of his knee. Then it was you making all the noise again. You asked for it and he gave it to you. There were only a few quick shallow thrusts before he slid more of his bulge inside you, stretching you so much more than before. You grabbed at the sheets and arced your back. He pulled almost all the way out before pressing back in and taking an easy pace, one you could keep up with, one that let you rock your hips back against him, one that let you control how much you wanted to take. You’d press back a little harder and he’d give you a little more. You were losing yourself to the rhythm and sensation in your high, dissolving into a mess of undignified noises when he grabbed you by your hair and leaned down close. 

"That's it, yeah, just like that. Keep making all them red sounds for me." He let go but instead of pulling away, he got closer, slipping his arm under you to wrap across your chest at the shoulder. The way he was pressed against your back, you could feel his breath fall heavy against your bare skin as he started fucking you faster. At that new angle, all you could do was take it. That was perfectly fine though because holy shit was his bulge writhing right up against some fantastic places. Then with a snap of his hips, he slammed the rest of his bulge inside you.

"Oh fuck, that's deep." It wasn’t just deep, it was thick, it filled you, and every writhing thrust dragged over your prostate. It had you shaking.

“The way you squeezing me seems you might like it like that.” He practically purred the words. It felt like they melted right into your spine. “I could pull out but it feels like you want me to keep going, yeah?”

"Oh fuck, yes, please. Oh god, fuck me, fuck me,” Where the shameful words that left your desperate mouth. You were getting close, finally starting to move past that edge being sedated will keep you teetering on. When you told him so, he smiled full of mischief and slowed down.

“I know you can say it dirtier than that.” It was like he could sense how far he could push you before arousal turned into fear. His words perfectly toed the line of how ashamed you were about this and how badly you wanted it and how mixed up those two things had become. 

“I’m gonna cum,” you said airly as you tightly dug your fingers into the bedding.

“More.”

“You’re gonna make me cum.”

“Good boy.” Despite the praise, he still kept his pace slow. In fact, he moved slower, barely rocking his hips and letting his bulge thrash instead. "I bet you want my slurry all up inside you, yeah?" It was torture. He was edging you. Your cock throbbed with need as you leaked pre-cum on his sheets, the friction just barely there and not nearly enough with how slowly he was moving. On top of that, he was saying things you had only ever thought about. Your only response was a needy moan. "Don't worry, baby. I'll fill you up." Then he finally started moving again, thrusting hard and deep, so deep. You could feel every inch of him and, fuck, he felt so good inside you. 

You think you may have actually said that because he hummed a sound of satisfaction and picked up the pace quickly reducing you to a mess of near unintelligible words. Just as you were reaching your limit, he wrapped his hand around your cock and spoke low and lustful by your ear. He told you to cum for him. You did. You came so hard for him, trembling, curses falling from your lips as you spilled your hot load against his cool skin. He railed you hard and fast as you road out the throws of bliss taking you, only to push you even further when he came inside you. God, there was so much of it. You could feel his cool slurry filling you with every pulse of his bulge and stuttered jerk of his hips.

He stilled but kept himself buried to the hilt in your ass. Even though there was music playing, it felt quiet there in his room as he held you tight and close while you both caught your breath. You suppose he might have also been giving himself a second, waiting for the swell of his bulge to lessen before pulling out of you. You remember thinking that was a really slutty noise you made when he did. When you rolled over onto your back he licked a long strip of cum off your stomach before coming down to rest beside you. You were still seeing stars, your vision hazy with afterglow the way only intoxicated sex could do to you, and holy shit did he just work you over.

You stayed like that for a little while before it got awkward. You blamed it on the vast amount of purple troll jizz everywhere, which was a little gross, but mostly it was because the guilt was starting to set in. Once you had both cleaned yourselves up and gotten dressed, but before you left his room, he asked if you wanted this to be a regular thing or if it was a "none of this ever happened and won’t again" kind of deal. It tied your stomach up in knots. Obviously, no one could ever know but you couldn't bring yourself to say it to him, not like that anyway. Instead, you told him to just keep it on the down-low. It wasn't the answer he wanted but it wasn't the one he was dreading either. 

When you got back to the living room, Cal was staring at you like he knew what you did. It was a knowing and threatening gaze. It made you heavy with guilt for days afterward. It would happen every time you got with that troll but you'd do it over and over again periodically. You were never his in the permanent sense but every now and then you'd hit him up to get high together and he’d fuck you so good. He'd fuck you like you were his. He'd take care of you. You'd leave Cal at home and deal with his disgusted ire and your own shame when you got back the next morning...and then for several days following that until he had seemingly forgotten all about it and stopped giving you that look. 

If things hadn’t been the way they were, maybe it could have been different between you and that troll. Maybe it could have been more than only those few nights where he wasn't just a friend of a friend. But it wasn’t that way and it couldn’t be that way. Cal told you so. He told you it was a deviation from how things were supposed to be, that it was wrong, that you would doom yourself if you kept doing that. It wasn’t the only place you had ever heard things like that before. Cal though, He said he could still save you if you listened to him, everything would work out if you listened to him. And he had always been there for you, he was your right-hand man, you loved Cal, you could trust Cal. He told you that and he could be very persuasive.


End file.
